It is known to utilize sensors in automotive applications to measure engine characteristics and the like. The sensor is typically provided with a connector assembly to enable the sensor's measurements to be conveyed to an engine management unit, for example. The connector assembly normally comprises a housing and an electrical connector for connection to a matching connector. A locking tab is often provided to ensure that the connectors positively lock together. An oil deterioration sensor having an electrical connector is known from PCT/US95/05204.
There remain various shortcomings of known connector assemblies and the associated methods of manufacture. The present invention, at least in preferred embodiments, attempts to overcome or ameliorate at least some of these problems.